1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for undercutting single crystal silicon using wet etchants. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of forming smooth vertical single crystal silicon walls and single crystal silicon islands.
2. State of the Art
Higher performance, lower cost, increased miniaturization of semiconductor components, and greater packaging density of integrated circuits are ongoing goals of the computer industry. One way to reduce the overall cost of a semiconductor component is to reduce the manufacturing cost of that component. Lower manufacturing costs can be achieved through faster production as well as in reduction in the amount of materials used in fabricating the semiconductor component. In recent years, the semiconductor industry has greatly expanded its emphasis in development and production of electro-optical components, such as, for example, charge-coupled devices (CCDs) and, more recently, CMOS imagers. As with other semiconductor components, there is a continued drive toward higher performance parameters and greater yields at ever-lower costs.
Micro-electromechanical systems (“MEMS”) is another technology receiving a great deal of attention in many industries, including the electronics industry. MEMS integrate microminiature electrical and mechanical components on the same substrate, for example, a silicon substrate, using microfabrication technologies to form extremely small apparatuses. The electrical components may be fabricated using integrated circuit fabrication (“IC”) processes, while the mechanical components may be fabricated using micromachining processes that are compatible with the integrated circuit fabrication processes. This combination of approaches makes it possible, in many instances, to fabricate an entire microminiature system on a chip using conventional manufacturing processes. However, there remain many shortcomings in existing fabrication technologies that limit the types and sizes of MEMS components and assemblies that may be fabricated.
Various conventional chemistries have been used to etch silicon. For example, both single crystal and polycrystalline silicon are typically wet etched in mixtures of nitric acid (HNO3) and hydrofluoric acid (HF). With use of such etchants, the etching is generally isotropic. The reaction is initiated by the HNO3, which forms a layer of silicon dioxide on the silicon, and the HF dissolves the silicon oxide away. In some cases, water is used to dilute the etchant, with acetic acid (CH3COOH) being a preferred buffering agent.
Currently, the industry builds many devices on silicon-on-insulator material. However, limitations exist in fabricating isolated crystal silicon overlying oxide. Further, many reduced-area devices, such as FinFETs, use vertical silicon surfaces in transistors. However, traditional dry etch processes create relatively rough surfaces, which is an undesirable characteristic. Thus, it would be desirable to identify a method of creating vertical silicon walls having smooth surfaces and also single crystal silicon islands in or on top of insulator materials.